It's Just Business
The Meeting Hours following the meeting with his siblings in the Land of Focus, the Second Uzushiokage needed to make one more stop prior to returning to his village. But, unlike the previous meeting, this confrontation needed to be unknown to anyone. In the midst of the night, as Shenron and his guards made their way back to the village by boat, the Kage swiftly knocked out his own protectors in order to be alone. Leaving a clone in his place just in case his guards woke up, Shenron made his way to the only island insight 一 . Upon making it to his destination, Shenron surveyed the area making sure he was the only person there within a thirty kilometer radius. Once he was positive, he masked his identity with a black coat and a mask that resembled that of the Shinigami. He then activated one of his seals to mask his shinobi presence and then made his way into the forest. The forest was ancient. The trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. It might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed. But now it was ages past its former glory. Its canopy was so dense that one could only see the occasional streak of moonlight that rarely touched the forest floor. It was indeed the ideal location. Withdrawing a scroll, Shenron shifted his eyes to the blank page. Suddenly, kanji emerged on the scroll writing a single phrase, "I'm here". The scroll then disappeared, and he then sat patiently waiting. As a lone Shinobi sat in a tree, high above a vast forest in the Eastern Frontier, Nisshō Uchiha surveyed his newly staked domain when a scroll appeared before him, holding a message. He gave a side-eye to the scroll before slowly standing up, his Sharingan piercing the scroll, replying with the message, "I'm not interested". He jumped into the air, landed on a nearby branch and vanished on the spot. Appearing, at a way-point marker he placed back in the , he walked along a winding path along the border between it and the , not interested in a menial mission from a low-level Kage. It would take a large sum of money for him to change his mind, or a proper challenge. I'm not interested, those three word continued to echo within Shenron's mind. What mercenary turns down a job without even hearing the details. The idea puzzled the Kage, as he sat with the scroll open. A part of him wanted to hunt down the mercenary who did not pay him the respect he deserved. And a couple of years ago he probably would've, but his time leading an entire village has changed the Uzumaki. Not all issues should be solved through action, at certain points word do speak louder than actions. Taking a deep in order to control his boiling blood, Shenron contemplated what his next move needed to be. About a moment after, he directed his eyes back to the scroll. Once more kanji emerged, displaying an entirely new text. "North of 10,000,000." There are two reasons one becomes a mercenary. Either for the money or the thrill of the kill. Shenron needed to simply see what his merchant truly wanted. The scroll reappeared before the Uchiha, and he smirked. That was a large sum of money, but he also had another stipulation, this Kage had to prove himself in combat as a person worth serving under, even for a short period of time as a mission. He raised his hand to the scroll and the message; "I challenge you to a sparing match, I who have traveled the world, need proof of your power, If you want me to accept your contract, show me your power." The scroll vanished as he looked up at the setting sun, before vanishing on the spot again, traveling to the Rabbit Hole Dimension for a short but accelerated training as well as the retrieval of a powerful artifact. A grin appeared beneath mask. Since he became a Kage, Shenron rarely ever gets to enjoy the thrill of combat. Hell, the whole reason he is hiring a mercenary is because the task would be to time consuming. Gazing upwards, he viewed the position of the moon in order to get an idea of the time. After only a moment, his grin grew larger since he had over three hours. Looking down at the scroll, hopefully for the last time, kanji emerged. "When and where". From the gecko Shenron planned on brawling against his possible employee, in order to make sure he was capable of completing the task needed. Despite the positive rumors, Shenron needed to test his abilities himself. It was only fitting that the merchant wanted the same. Appearing in a clearing within the neutral territory of , Nisshō sent the coordinates to this Kage, and awaited his arrival. He would hope this battle would not be boring, as he didn't have the patience for those kinds of battles. In his head he spoke to Heisei. "Heisei, if It is deemed necessary, we need to call on Aria, and join our energies, think you can handle that?" he asked his sister in law, who was bonded to him. "Sure thing, just be careful," she replied as the winds started to blow in the opposite direction. "Kusa....I guess that'll work" he thought reading the coordinates on the scroll. Before they faded, Shenron place his hand on the scripture familiarizing the chakra. "Let's do this" he spat, activating a few seals. After a few seconds, he reappearing where the ink initially emerged. Before him was a man, no taller than 5'11", with dark black hair, and a unique attire. Before even uttering word, the Red-Haired Kage quickly surveyed his opponent. "I hope you don't mind, it's better to get this over with sooner than later" he said, standing about five meters away from the mercenary. "Shall we begin?" Showdown in the Land of Grass Nisshō didn't speak, he simply vanished from sight and appeared before the Uzumaki, brandishing a bone sword extending from his right forearm. Slashing upwards with pin-point accuracy he hoped to land a blow on his opponent, as he was known for his speed and agility in combat, this attack would happen in a fraction of a second. Infusing his bone with Chakra Flow, he would add his Lava Release to it, as a hidden clone would start molding the chakra needed along with Heisei Ouma to form their Truth-Seeking Balls. Without any warning the battle had commenced. Nissho's speed was indeed notable but it was nothing to brag about. Prior to entering the battlefield, the Young Uzumaki activated his a seal that grants him greater perception than the Sharingan. The teleportation was quick, but the movements that followed were not as much. The Masked Man was surprised to see the Uchiha's capabilities. "An Uchiha with Shiko and Lava Release. Interesting combination." he thought to himself. Not even moving an inch, the Uchiha's attack simply phased through him. "Is that the best you can do." Beneath them was Shenron's shadow, which appeared to be darker than most. Within it emerged an of himself raising upwards to deal a to his target. While the real Shenron leaped backwards, creating three animated hawks to rush towards the hidden clone he was able to detect through his enhanced sensing abilities. At the moment of impact, Nisshou's right eye flickered changing into it's Mangekyō Sharingan. As he used his higher level of thinking, he quickly replaced his real body with a clone, before warping three feet away. The clone took the onslaught and was destroyed, as he looked at the hawks speeding towards his previous location and unleashed a massive Amaterasu wave, which engulfed the battle field. Mentally he spoke to Heisei, "Is it complete?" He asked. "Yes Master Nisshou, it is done release the clone," she said as he released his clone and six black spheres appeared floating by his back. "Now the real battle begins," he said as he shaped one into a star, and infused it with both Storm Release and Lava Release before causing it to split into several smaller units and firing them at his opponent. As the black flames continued to spread across the battlefield, Shenron was stunned by his opponent's advanced arsenal of skills. It was rare to see such a combination of skills. But this was no time for admiration, the battle was just beginning. At certain points, defense is the greatest form of offense. Going against various users of the black orbs, Shenron was well aware of its capabilities. As smaller variations of the orbs rushed towards him with tremendous speed, his clone reverted back to its original ink form as more emerged from his shadow. Before the orbs were close, a emerged. As the orbs came into contact with the ink shield, they'd disappear, teleported to a realm outside of his opponent's control. Despite being engulfed by the Uchiha's black flames, the birds' mission was not over. As each landed on the ground, a unique seal appeared on their backs absorbing the flames. Upon removing the eternal flames of amateratsu, the three birds shapeshifted into snakes, fleeing underground for the time being. Behind his ink wall, Shenron's mouth continued to fluctuate yet anything he said was inaudible to others. From the ink wall, two dragons emerged targeting the the Uchiha. The one favoring the right side was significantly faster than the one favoring the left. Each of the dragons had the same seal as the birds, absorbing the flames if targeted. Suddenly, the dragon one the left released a surge of electricity from its mouth. The right however continued on its direct path to the Uchiha expecting to collide with him at any moment. As the electrical blast sped towards him, Nisshō simply sent his Truth-Seeking Ball's after the source, as they collided, the dragons were erased as that is what happens to anything that comes into contact with them. The blast hit Nisshō and he simply drew it in, with the help of Heisei Ouma within him. Holding up his right hand he charged that same energy and launched Thunder Splitting Heaven and Earth in response. This however wasn't the real Nisshō as he had switched places once again with a Clone, infused with Yin-Yang Release to be more life-like, Nisshō had used his Through the Rabbit Hole Technique in conjunction with the Light Speed Dash Technique to move faster than any known being could analyze, in doing so he made his switch seamless. Within his Rabbit Hole Dimension, he panted as his usage of the Truth-Seeking Ball was still not as refined as he would have liked, at least not while he wasn't merged with Aria. He glanced down at his left arm at her summoning tag, and thought about summoning her for his aid, but he didn't want to waste his trump card. He simply retrieved his fabled sword and prepared to jump again into the fray. Opening a few holes back to the area of battle, he launched his signature technique to cover the field in a thick snowstorm. Beneath the mask, a smirk emerged on Shenron's face. Attacks rushing towards him in all directions, the thrill of battle, it energized Shenron. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the onslaught of attacks. As his own lighting was redirected back towards him, the Uzumaki activated yet another one of his many seals. A sphere-like barrier emerged around the Kage, absorbing the technique while enforcing the physical strength of the barrier. As fog began cover the battlefield, the barrier would protect Shenron from Nisshou's chakra. It was a defense that proved to be more useful than anticipated. "Seems like he's trying to blind me while giving himself the advantage. Is this...Ice Release" The massive wall of ink soon collapsed, the ink circled around Shenron, very similar to the Fifth Kazekage's sand. He quickly took a seat in the full lotus position. Sealing his eyes, his chakra disappeared from any sensor's radar yet he remained still. After a moment his own spirit exited his body. Invisible to both most sensing techniques and the naked eye, Shenron was literately a ghost. Rushing first towards the clone, the Kage's body was well protected as not only is the barrier maintained; getting stronger as the fog remains, but the ink around him is able to act autonomously. Using his ability to detect Dukkha rather than chakra, Shenron was easily able to navigate through the fog and locate the two beings. Piercing the clone undetected, it quickly disbursed. The Kage's spirit rushed towards the real Nisshou with tremendous speed. "Let's see how you deal with this." Leaving his dimension, Nisshō unsheathed his sword and it began to glow five different colors. This was the Sword of Destruction from the Eastern Frontier and with it he could harness the raw power of all 5 chakra natures. Using his Empathetic Sensing, he was able to pin-point where Shenron was, through his emotions and with a swift swing of his sword he released a powerful wave of destructive energy followed by his Truth-Seeker, which bolstered his attacks power ten fold. Weaving a single handed seal, he would increase the power of his blizzard and lowered the temperature to around 30 below zero, The ice started to incase Shenrons barrier, increasing the weight gradually. Nisshō would stand with his eyes closed and use his various sensing to battle the spirit bound Shenron. "It may be time to call her, if he is using spirit arts..." As the barrier began to crack due to the incredibly low temperature, the shield of ink began to act. Scripture began to emerge on the ground, leading to the activation of a . Suddenly, Shenron's body disappeared from the battlefield, no longer targeted by either fog or the powerful attack. Free to focus on his target rather than his idle body, Shenron changed his perspective and passive strategy. Due to the fact he is incapable of using chakra in this state, Shenron would be forced to use the forbidden art of Kishū. Merging his with the around him, Shenron gained something quite similar Senjutsu. Temporarily animating the battlefield around him, very similar to the Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation, trees, rocks, and the battlefield around him would become his ally, as he continued on his path to enter Nissho's body. Using his other sensing methods, he sensed the area around him closing in and acted accordingly, swinging his sword and releasing wave after wave of destructive chakra to disrupt the flow of chakra around him, he also caused the trees to freeze solid as the temperature was now 50 below. Being used to the low temperature he turned to face the spirit form of Shenron and smirked as he called upon Aria to assist him. Pressing some blood on his left arm, he called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!," as the Light Spirit appeared and lashed at Shenron with her talons. This majestic bird spirit would defend her charge as per their contract. "Aria, I think it is that time," Nisshō said as the two merged their energies together and as a result his eyes started to glow bright blue, with a trail of energy emanating from the corners of his eyes. Staring directly at Shenron's spirit, he spoke a single word as his eyes transitioned into his Mangekyō. "Limbo," as two shadows were projected into the middle plane of Limbo. As a result of his , Shenron noticed the blood on his opponent's left arm alarming him of the summon. Dodging it in the nick of time, the force of the attack sent the spirit flying back. "Shit, the temperature gotta be low to freeze the everything. Things are getting intense." he thought to himself, as Nissho uttered a word that he hadn't he for years. To most, the term would be referring to a party game, but to a selected few, it refers to a powerful technique that can overcome most opponents. But Shenron was not most opponents. Being the son of the infamous Dark Slayer, Shenron has seen first hand what the technique is capable of, and how to deal with it. Despite not possessing , Shenron can use the not as praised Gedō Arts. Granting him the ability to not only to detect the shadows but face them in combat. "No Rinnegan, yet he possesses Limbo, intriguing. Better get back to my body." he thought, submerging into the seal where his bodied lied. Awakening from his sleep, Shenron stood tall. Removing both his mask and cloak, Shenron's chakra suddenly became visible. Due to a seal he keeps active, his body went through metamorphosis, becoming a Sage. More markings began to emerge on his body. "This should be fun." he thought before applying the proper blood seal, and escaping from the pocket dimension. As he returned to the battlefield, his natural fiery chakra aura along with his advanced natural energy manipulation, would keep his body safe for the time being. Fueling the chakra absorbing barrier manually by connecting it with the Strength of a Hundred Seal, it was further protection for the Kage. Unable to see his target with the naked eye due to the thick fog, Shenron focused on Mind's Eye of Kagura, which was enhanced due to his Sage Transformation, granting him greater detail, allowing him to see more focused areas of chakra such as a shinobi. Without use of a single hand-sign, over of Shenron emerged with the intent to harm the Limbo and the Real Nisshou. Baring all of his seals, along with his enhanced and as well as his sage and gedo prowess, these clones were ready for combat. "This should be fun." he yelled, signalling his clones to begin their attack. The ground began to shake, as if the earth could sense this battle was taking a more serious turn. Maintaining his Limbo was going to be taxing as while he had the power and chakra of the Light Spirit on his side, it still took a lot to maintain a Rinnegan level jutsu without it. He sensed the onslaught incoming and smirked, as he sent his Shadows out to attack the clones as he used his Through the Rabbit Hole Technique to appear behind the real Shenron and land a decisive blow using his Sword of Destruction. At close range he used its power to negate the aura surrounding Shenron, and release a counter force of destructive chakra in an arching wave. In the midst of the Snowstorm, the Limbo clones were fighting all 30 of his clones and faring quite well. While they were about half the strength of the original, the two worked in tandem to hold off the horde. The right shadow, used Heavenly Scorching, while the other took advantage of the blizzard and used Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard. After about 10 minutes of combat the shadows receded to Nisshō. "Dammit, I thought I had more time...." he said under his breath. As the clones began their royal against the invisible warriors, Shenron kept his focus on the real Nisshō. Despite appearing to be at a disadvantage with the weather contentiously declining, his clones being defeated one by one, and his opponent overwhelming him with his advanced arsenal, Shenron still had a smirk on his face. Out of the blue, Shenron spat. “With this Solidness that Ages..." Suddenly Nisshō appeared behind him, with his new blade aimed to impale the Kage, he quickly followed. "...Space of Timeless is born." suddenly a seal with the kanji "Freezing" activated below his foot, literately stopping time within a fifteen meter radius. With Nisshō being the the process of attacking and Shenron stellar preparation, exiting the seal before it could activate would be near-impossible. Since the beginning of the battle, Shenron has been setting up this scenario. Remaining in same one location for the majority of the battle, keeping his distance and sending long-range attacks, he knew eventually Nisshō would come to the conclusion that Shenron was not a close-range fighter and bring the fight to him. Anticipating this, Shenron set up a seal early on in the battle, and made sure his body never truly left that position. With his seals to increase his perception and his ability to utter many words in an insane amount of time, this was inevitable. As the blade was only a few inches away from piercing him, Shenron slowly walked out of the fifteen meter radius due to a seal he always keeps active. Knowing for sure this was the real Nisshō due to the fact only real beings possessed Duhhka, Shenron thought to himself, "Checkmate". Recognized as a brilliant strategist, with an IQ above most, such an ending was not surprising. With both his barrier and aura still intact, he was still unaffected by the weather. With chakra not even able to flow in this paused realm, exiting the radius would prove to be a challenge. Curious to see if his opponent was indeed capable of exiting the barrier, he waited, keeping his guard up. While his body was locked, the two spirits within were not. Aria began, exerting her dominion over all that the light touches. Releasing a large amount of chakra she forced Nisshō's Mangekyō Sharingan to activate again despite Nisshō being frozen in time. Using her influence, granted by Heisei the light spirit triggered a powerful Genjutsu from Nisshō's left eye, Yatagarasu. This jutsu was bounced off of Nisshō's blizzard, using the reflective surface of the snowflakes to reflect its effect to every corner this storm reached. With this magnified effect, Aria and Heisei were able to pinpoint the signal within Shenron's brain which housed his knowledge of his Seal of a Thousand Years, and force it to become inactive, thus permanently sealing it's knowledge and removing it from play. This Genjutsu was absolute and would take a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan user to counteract, however by using the blizzard as a lens, it would prove more difficult to counter. With the information sealed from Shenron, the light spirit hoped that he would be forced to release it and thus release Nisshō as he would have no idea what was happening around him. But if not, she also had a contingency plan, lying in wait. For a moment, everything seemed dark. Suddenly a surge of information flooded into Shenron's mind. Recalling the many events that occurred, there were a few dark spots. Possessing an eidetic memory, this through Shenron off. His opponent was completely still, but how was completely oblivious to him. He noticed his that one of his transcription seals had activated, alarming him that he was in a genjutsu. But despite his precautions, Shenron had lost a valuable piece of his memory, that could've been quite valuable. Despite losing a valuable asset, Shenron did not panic. No, this was the type of scenario where the Young-Kage flourished. He began to multi-task; decrypting his own seal, while assessing how he was caught in the genjutsu, as well as determining the best choice of action depending these two answers. Fūinjutsu is a language that Shenron dominates, especially seals that he creates. It would not take him long to understand his own train of thought. Obviously, since the only thing Nisshō has active at the moment is his control over the weather, that was the number one suspect. As he continued to gather and analyze information, Shenron began to formulate a plan, one that could lead to a victory. After only a few moments, Shenron began to act. Markings once more began to fill Shenron's body. Sealing his eyes, he began to focus. Merging both his chakra and his life-force with natural energy, Shenron would completely merge with nature. Combining it with a technique of his own, Shenron began to take field advantage. At a dramatic rate, the fog began to clear and the flakes began to fade. Such a feat was taxing, but luckily his seals provide the extra support required to cast such a technique. In a matter of moments, the field would return to it's natural setting. It was almost time. The Uchiha and The Uzumaki; One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall The plan didn't go as planned, and Heisei suggested a plan and a pair of techniques which could break the seal, she began to converse with Aria as they noticed the blizzard fading. Becoming alarmed, Heisei formed and launched a Truth-Seeking Ball at the ground, using Nisshou's Light Speed Dash Technique to cause the ball to teleport underground and erase the seal, by negating the sealing jutsu. Once it started to fade, Nisshou automatically teleported into his dimension, swapping places with a clone. Once safely in his own world, he began to separate from Aria as the strain of continuous fusion was wearing his body thin. Once separated he made a game plan while recovering his strength and allowing Heisei to mold Senjutsu Chakra, to maintain his Truth-Seeking Balls. "Master Nisshou, we could use that technique, to buy some time before striking again." Heisei recommended but Nisshou turned it down. "We need to regroup and rethink this battle, we've already used two trump cards, and neither was effective, except Yatagarasu, even the blizzard wasn't as effective as I would have liked." He said as he deactivated his Mangekyō Sharingan allowing his natural healing to repair his eyes before they got worse. "You should use Lava Release: August Star of Heaven, it would catch him off guard and is massive, in conjunction with Ragnarok, end this battle with overwhelming power..... he sealed his vision so Yatagarasu won't work a second time, you need to swarm with powerful counterattack my darling, it is what Ayase would have done," Heisei said speaking about her sister and Nisshou's late lover. Despite his opponent finally breaking out, Shenron was able to complete the task he had planed. The terrain had shifted back to its initial form, and Nisshou advantage has disappeared. Keeping his eyes sealed, Shenron noticed his target was indeed a fake through the absence of duhkka, but being one with nature itself, Shenron did not need to concern himself with such futile matters. Creating a sinkhole below the clone, and then striking the clone by manipulating the ground near it, it had no chance of survival. Understanding that his target was able to exit his separate dimension, and re-emerge anywhere at anytime, he needed to be cautious. Ink began to exit his body and spread throughout the battlefield, as he remained still. Performing a single hand-seal, Shenron activated another seal. Once he healed up and his Truth-Seeking Balls reformed, Nisshou made up his mind on his game plan. He branched off bones through his Shikotsumyaku, creating a blank vessel for the first part of his idea. Aria then used this vessel to create a female version of Nisshou for her to inhabit. The two would share vision through chakra and the Sharingan. As the new duo reemerged from the void, the real Nisshou slammed his hands together into a ram seal. "Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave," He said as he released a large torrent of water from his truth seeking balls filling the field, before Aria in her new form used Thunder Splitting Heaven and Earth, which conducted off of the water to electrify everything. While this occurred, Heisei within Nisshou, sent three truth seeking balls into the air, filled with Lava Release chakra, in order to set up for the August Star of Heaven technique. As Nisshō's attack drew near, Shenron's foot set ablaze. Raising his foot only a couple of centimeters, he stomped his foot; generating a barrier of senjutsu enhanced flames would appear in a cylindrical formation. But such a basic technique would not be powerful enough to remain active for the long run. Staying true to his title, kanji began to emerge with on the barrier. As the two techniques came into contact, the seal's power would come to light. Removing the the physical energy from the two techniques, their physical effect would become nothing. This combinations gave off a weird sense of deja vu. Shenron's lips began to fluctuate once more, still with his eyes sealed. Despite being within the confines of his own barrier, Shenron was still able to detect the three chakra orbs flying into the sky. Fighting more than one Rinnegan user in his lifetime, as well as Nisshō's display of Rinnegan techniques, such a technique gave off familiar feeling. As the twin attacks failed, Nisshō and Aria took on the offensive, Both launched Chakra-infused fingertips to catch Shenron off guard, by infusing one of each of his chakra natures available into them individually, as a result they carried Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Storm Release, Lava Release, and Ice Release. These were harden to the point of diamonds and upon impact would release their flowed elements. After regrowing their fingers, Nisshō drew his Sword of Destruction and Aria coated her arm in dense chakra. With her in the lead, Nisshō focused his power into his powerful artifact blade, and it began to glow brilliantly and started to emit a dense and powerful chakra. As the two battle on the ground, the spheres in the sky began to expand and draw in chakra from the environment to feed the Lava Release nature within it. As it began to expand, the spheres began to shift into solid stone, and started to heat up creating the signature of the August Star. Twenty spiraling enhanced bone bullets made targeted the the Young-Kage, Shenron quickly raised his right arm in response. Using the the ink that Shenron had generated before his opponent return from the pocket dimension, Shenron generated a think wall of ink, capable of teleporting the bullets into his own personal space. His real concern were his two opponents who were rushing straight for him as a giant meteor began to increase in size. "Only a few more seconds", he thought to himself, needing to more time to prepare his own offensive strike. Using his ability to manipulate ink, Shenron took a deep breath, and suddenly a zoo of animals emerged from the sea of ink. Each capable of transmitting various seals, all were more dangerous than they appeared. Varying from birds, to snakes, to tigers, each with to targets in sight. Being from both the Uzumaki Clan and the Uchiha Clan, Shenron's chakra reserves are extraordinary. Despite performing several large-scale attacks, Shenron displayed no sign of fatigue. Throughout the village, Shenron's reserves are considered to be on a level that even transcends most Uzumaki. He was quite certain if this battle came to who'd last longer, he'd be victorious. Aria teleported past the ink creatures and headed directly towards Shenron, using her Flight Technique to keep off the ground, away from his ink-coated ground. As she neared him, she prepared to hit him with the Hurricane Break, a deadly technique that forced deadly razor winds and torrential water into the target, crippling them from the inside. Nisshō took on the ink creatures and using his sword, he released a devastating wave of chakra by mixing together fire and earth nature chakra, to form lava, which erupted from the blade and was sent flying towards the mini army of ink. As this occurs he looks up, and smiles as his three meteors were ready to fall, forming the tiger seal one handed, he released the molten meteors to fall upon the battle field, and hopefully with the combination of the Truth Seeking ball within it and the pure destructive force of a molten ball of falling earth would be enough to harm Shenron, as they would not be able to be defused with ninjutsu. Endgame The chaotic scene of a battlefield would stress out most shinobi, especially when such a massive offensive strike was literately coming down. But there was something about the thrill of battle that just brought Shenron into a realm of tranquility. As all hell was falling down on Shenron his signature smirk emerged on his face. "Let's do this" he thought initiating his counter strike. Despite the three meteors and the ruthless spirit coming his way, Shenron's main concern was Nisshō. Brawling his creations outside, his target was very occupied. In order to perform what he had planned he'd need to utmost precision. When the battle had just begun Shenron released three birds that were brutally taken down, but luckily they'd escaped fleeing underground as snakes. As the battle continued these three snakes traveled miles out each in a different direction. Now, their true purpose would come light. Each snake bared a Flying Thunder God Seal, which would be irrelevant throughout the battle until now. The three seals would combine to make a one powerful barrier that he activated while his target was in his own pocket dimension and would be near impossible to detect due to his chakra being merged with nature. With this barrier in place, it would be all about the timing. Separating himself with a pyro barrier, while it appeared to be strictly defensive it served offensive purposes. It was about time Shenron displayed these purposes. Using his space-time barrier, he teleported Nisshō into the isolated space where his partner commenced her powerful attack. Intangible at the moment, Shenron whispered, "Boom" unleashing a powerful explosion that had been preparing for quite sometime and had a radius of Konohagakure. But this was not all, Shenron had marked this pyro barrier with unique kanji preventing those from exiting with Space–Time Ninjutsu. And to put icing on the cake, such a technique was fueled with Natural Energy, capable of even piercing the almighty Truth-Seeking Balls. As the blast went off, the meteors would be caught in the cross-fire. Such overwhelming power would wipe out the majority of each colossal rocks due to natural energy. If all went according to plan, this would Shenron's last move. The sheer destructive force could annihilate an entire village, resembling the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball. In the nano-second that Nisshō realized he had been teleported using Space-Time Ninjutsu, he reacted, entering his clear-mind he focused solely on his healing. This high-level healing factor would allow him to survive most attacks if not even the likes of Amaterasu and its unquenchable flames. He had enough left over chakra from Heisei and Aria that he could withstand the explosion of Fury. Aria, realizing she too was trans-positioned and into attacking Nisshō no less, abandoned the vessel he had made for her to render the attack useless. As the attack was released she would be unharmed as the only things that could harm her in her natural spirit form were Yami no ki and Six Paths Senjutsu, neither of which were in use here. As she quickly merged with Nisshō, the bone vessel was destroyed and the Uchiha was able to counter the explosions with extremely high and dense levels of Water Release techniques. Releasing a volley of water from his Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, in conjunction with the Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, he filled the barrier with a surge of water, countering the explosion and flooding the area. As this was done, Nisshō turned his attention to the failed attempt to stop his meteors as they were still too high for the explosion to reach. But since his opponent wanted it to rain firey hell, Nisshō caused all three to burst outwards, raining flaming debris and molten lava. These each carried a piece of the Truth-Seeking Balls that made up the core and as a result, only could be stopped with Senjutsu, however the sheer volume of them made that unforeseeable. Nisshō panted as he also had an ace, if he were to be confined in a barrier, then he would have some fun as he released the remaining Truth-Seeking Balls from his back and infused them with Storm Release chakra. This started to cause them to swell. If he was going to play dirty, so would he and that was his specialty. Releasing those balls into the air as high as the barrier would allow as firey death rained down around them, the balls began to convulse and expand as it seeded a localized storm. This, coupled with the last ball forming into a lightning rod, Nisshō would calmly state the name of his technique before it released a blinding and unimaginable amount of lightning, "Storm Release: End of Days." This lightning was red in color and was known to carry the same properties as the Truth-Seeking Balls, negating ninjutsu and burning through most defenses. If it struck the likes of a Fūinjutsu, it would cause it to fail due to this fact. Nisshō did what Shenron believed to be impossible. Completely turning the tables, Shenron would be in quite the predicament. Not only is it raining thousands of deadly rocks that cause mass destruction, but a storm, comparable to that of Tenpenchii was on the horizon. Despite never discussing it, it seemed both shinobi agreed only one man was walking out alive and as of now, it looked as if the Young-Kage was about to cross the line of defeat. But if there is anything Shenron wanted to maintain, it would be his pride. Being taken down by a mercenary that he was going to hire would be a pitiful death. It would be unacceptable. Realizing his plan was a failure, Shenron instantly realized his teleportation nullification seal was doing more harm than good. But unlike Nissho who need to end his seal through chakra nullification, Shenron is a master in the art. And understanding that Fūinjutsu is a language that the slightest modification can change the meaning, he used his ink manipulation powers to alter a single kanji. Disrupting the actual seal, Shenron teleported instantaneously out of the barrier, about a mile east from the barrier. "Seems, I've underestimate you again" Taking a deep breath, Shenron realized that this battle, despite all his techniques, was no longer in his favor. Nisshō has done a very good job at keeping the terrain favoring him and stopping all of Shenron's jutsu. And now, even the most destructive of attacks no longer effect him. "Is it time to use that technique." he thought to himself knowing well that only few techniques would work on his target. "Nah, there's still something I'd like to try before that." Using the ink he generated earlier, a massive titan emerged from it. Using Natural Energy and now Yin-Yang Chakra to support it, Shenron telepathically controlled it to deal with the meteors in the sky. With the titan using massive creatures, chakra arms, and weapons to combat the raining terror, and it's ability to continuously regenerate Shenron was able to focus on regrouping and strategy. Nisshō no longer had to worry about the barrier as his storm ripped it apart and with it gone, released the full might of it into the field they were battling. This coupled with the lava shower created by his destruction of the August Star of Heaven. razed the land to the ground. As he noticed the giant titan and smiled as these would be the final moves in this battle of god-like beings. While he was annoyed by the amount of seals, Nisshō noted mentally that Shenron was the only opponent to continue fighting when afflicted with Yatagarasu, and that made him respect the man, but also relish in his own pride. As End of Storms was released. it started to strike and negate the ink titan, despite its regeneration due to it being essentially a Truth-Seeking Ball in the form of red lightning. This along with the rain would hinder the ink's effectiveness, while the ground burning from the firey rain of molten rocks, would in theory cause the remaining ink on the ground to boil away. Nisshō reforming a few Truth-Seeking Balls, managing to form 4, separated from Aria and allowed her to retreat for now. He would have enough of her energy remaining to end this battle. Summoning them to his left hand, he merged them with the lightning rod he had made previously and they started to expand, swirling like a jutsu used by a legend. He noticed that he wasn't in control of this reaction. Heisei had her own plan, as she mixed Lightning Release and the Yin Release, in order to form a new elemental combination, this continued to grow and grow, feeding on the natural energy she added to it and growing to a size comparable to three times the size of the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and continued to grow. Despite his Chakra Enhanced Strength he found himself at a loss as this massive sphere sat in his left hand. "Master Nisshō I have created a new technique for you, let him have it!" Heisei said inside his head as he let this attack go before using the Through the Rabbit Hole Technique to warp it directly at the ink guardian and due to proximity Shenron as well. "This technique is taking the nature of the Truth-Seeking Ball to its limits, it devours chakra, almost as if it is alive. If anything comes into contact with it, it will destroy it, this is my gift to you, the Dark Release: Truth Seeking Annihilation" she explained to Nisshō as he grew afraid of his own potential for the first time in his life. Detecting the chakra gathering in his opponent's palm, many thoughts filled Shenron's mind. Each was a different strategy, each with a different idea to counter such a massive technique. But by the second, the technique kept evolving discarding each idea. The power of Truth-Seeking Balls, Natural Energy, and Dark Release; a combination of abilities that many have considered almighty, in one jutsu. There weren't many ways for this scenario to play out, in actuality there were only five that came to mind. Some were risky, others were extremely risky, one was the obvious death but one was perfect but was completely against the Kage's fighting style. But Shenron did not have a lot of time to decide as he could sense the technique was near complete. "It seems there is a limit." he thought, smirking for the final time. BOOM, the massive orb collided with the ink titan, causing an explosion with a radius that resembled that of Shenron's failed attack earlier. Completely destroying the landscape, the technique took more than thirty seconds to clear. In its place was a massive sinkhole, as it completely destroyed the landscape. All life, including Shenron, had disappeared. The site was depressing , no green, just ash, smoke, and darkness. The clouds still gray due to the heat generated by the meteors. The Gods began to cry, releasing their tears as raindrops. Shenron's chakra and life-force began to fade, as he was no longer merged with nature. The silence... Miles out, where one of Shenron's three snakes made it, the seal began to fade becoming a puddle of ink. Suddenly the ink began to bubble as if it were boiling. Suddenly, the Red-Haired Kage emerged, unharmed, no longer in Sage Mode, and with many of his seals deactivated. "That was a close call." Prior to the massive sphere's teleportation, Shenron realized the unorthodox method was indeed the best route. Generating ink one last-time, Shenron used it as a portal for himself to teleport into his own pocket dimension. Throughout the battle Shenron has displayed the possibility of his of dimension though nothing was concrete. And because of this, Nisshō would not have been able to take into account that Shenron had such an ability. Though this was a sign of respect from the Uzumaki. Being a egotistical maniac, Shenron believes he can counter all, never evading a challenge. But despite this, Shenron is more of tactician, understanding that there are somethings that he cannot face without the proper preparation. This was one of those moments. And because of it, Shenron was forced to flee the scene for a moment. "He's definitely more than capable of handling the job. Now the real question is if he we are going to have to continue this struggle or if we can talk business." he said, reforming the seal to teleport back to battlefield or at least what remained. Releasing wind from his feet to remain airborne, Shenron stood several meters parallel to Nisshou, still with his eyes sealed. He didn't utter a word. Nisshō smiled as the Kage had survived his barrage of god-level techniques. He sent his last Truth-Seeking Ball into the air, caused it to expand and used it to erase any and all active jutsu on both sides of the battle. This battle was over, and he felt as if he had won. "I accept..." he said as he cast his gaze to the sun rising in the distance.